Mother Nature and Father Time
by Nemmysis
Summary: Oneshot. Chosen to be in power of nature and time-space, rookies and a little lonely, they will be united in a magical event by destiny.


There I was, seeing what would probably be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and most damaging at the same time. The morning sun was to what seemed to be inches from the moon, to the point that day and night became one in the beauty of twilight. My admiration did not take long to fade, I, now a kind of divinity, I could thank to see this kind of thing, but not mortals; Their climate is fragile and their beliefs strict, seeing something like that could fill everyone in a panic.

As the caretaker of time it is my duty to ensure that it is never altered, always understandable and logical; There should be no confusion between day and night, they should be kept apart, this shouldn't have happened, and giving it thought I had no idea how it got to happened. I kept thinking that it was my fault maybe, I was new in my current position and that implied making mistakes.

When my predecessor gave me my position and my powers, he warned me that if I wasn't careful similar things would happen to me, and he advised me to not touch anything until I did control them, what's more, he told me that I shouldn't be fond of anything that will not last a complete era, like me. Was he right? I didn't need to check it, the voice of the experience had spoken, but of course, I saw it for myself, it was not one or two times I got to saw things aging until it expired in front of my eyes and one day I could feel how everything became more Slow, the luck is that this things almost never are perceived in the so hectic mortal world.

The thing was now, in what to do with this, I had made mistakes but not this serious, not to mention that I had no idea how this came to be. I tried to use my scepter to separate the two stars, but I got no answer, talking about things that hadn't happened before, I tried to order by the power I had to move them away from each other but it didn't happen, at that point I was almost resigned, incredible, I didn't even had a decade in the charge, and this had already happened.

Not even a millisecond had passed when I felt another presence in the temple, I just thought: Great, the other entities will come to see my disaster; To my surprise there was only one entity in the temple apart from me, one that I didn't had the pleasure to meet and that I did have a good look of when she took a few more steps toward me.

She was a beautiful girl, as pale as a human she could be, carrying a flower crown on her beautiful blond hair, with blue eyes that illuminated the room, bringing in the cold breeze of the north without even coming from that direction, dragging in Her dress the colors of nature starting from the sky and ending in the colors of the ground, making me see that I was wrong to say that the unrealistic sky was the most beautiful I had seen.

She had not paid any attention to me at all, she only saw the sky, I wanted to apologize for my mistake, but I was so impressed by her that I was ecstatic like an idiot, on second thought I was better off if she saw me yet. It didn't take her too long to really notice me, and instead of looking judgmental towards me, she looked like she was careful of not being judged herself.

"Father Time, I presume" she said in a small, ethereal voice. I didn't answer her, until I realized that it was me.

"Yes ... it's me" I finally answered "You must be Mother Nature"

"That's right," she replied in the same tone that I did, and at the same time blushed "I came to apologize" At that moment she lost me.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, I know you must have already noticed the chaos in the day I made." At that moment I didn't know what to believe, was she the one of error? But how?

"What power can you have over day and night?" Despite all the comment came out cold, it was my normal tone, but because of the look on her face I thought about how I said it.

"I do not know," she said in resignation. "I haven't had the answers for a while, the nature of things became more complicated" she said, sounded suspiciously familiar.

"Who would have thought Mother Nature could have that kind of problems" she laughed a little.

"The Mother Nature I met will certainly not, but I'm new to this"

"Seriously?" I Was genuinely surprised by this "How long in mortal time you have as a deity?"

"I was chosen during the change of eras, in 2012" I couldn't help sighting.

"2012, great year to be gullible"

"Do you remember that period father time?" She said with illuminated eyes.

"Remember it? I was chosen that year" At that moment I realized, we were the product of a change of administration, young still. "How old were you when you were chosen?"

"16, by that time I was already a protector of nature and very in touch with the energy of everything around me" she paused for a moment "I think that's whyMother Nature chose me" another pause, this time she looked down, apparently she didn't know what to say "And you Father Time?" she finally said.

"I was chosen at the age of 18, in my case ... I was always a bit of an outcast, nothing ever worried me that much, I was always ... distant from everything, I think that's why I got the job" I said sarcastically, Instead of finding the humor in it she was looking at me like she was psychoanalyzing me "Or maybe for my love of history, I never asked Father Time" I added to close the subject.

"Don't you miss your family? Or your previous life?" She asked a little sad.

"Of course" I said, recalling the introduction to my work, I can cite the most important thing that he had said to me in the moment "It is for a greater cause, not to any one the lords of time and nature appear"

"You're right, it helps to know our love ones think we're in a better life"

"In a way they are right" I thought almost laughing "Although this turned out to be more lonely than I thought" at that moment we look into each other's eyes "But now things seem to change" I smiled and I could see how she blushed.

"I don't need to read auras to know that you did had special people in your life, you are unique"

"It's good that you believe it, because we'll spend a whole lot of time together." We both looked at each other again, this time we both blushed. Did I really have to say that? "Oh ... well ... it's just that I think your company would be nice ... very nice" I said and I blushed again, at that moment she approached me and I smiled.

"I believe the same" She said blushing again.

Personally, when I was mortal, I never believed in energies, or magic, not even destiny, I only assumed the existence of all that by being what I am now, but today, where the moon and the sun met and when she came on the scene I felt it, I feel everything with her, and somehow she did too, she did told me. I don't know how it happened but we got closer, I needed to know that this was real, I needed contact, she could read me somehow I knew it because she sought the same with her hand.

Neither of us controlled our powers, I could think of a million things that could go wrong just by our touch, all from my powers, but I still held her hand; And when I touched her, she didn't die, she didn't aged, she didn't lose her beauty at all, in fact she became more beautiful, she looked more radiant, she looked renewed, as if I was meant to make her better, and she was made to make me better too.

At that moment our scepters began to shine, we could feel the energy thru us, suddenly it was clear what we had to do, we raised our centers and together we separated the day from the night, returning everything to normal, all without letting go of our hands.

"So this is the combined powers of Father Time and Mother Nature" she said blushing.

"Those names aside" I say drawing her closer to me through her hand "I am Noah"

"I'm Dawn" she said with a beautiful smile.

At that moment it was clear to both, that it would be an era of splendor for love.


End file.
